


A Friend

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dana Scully, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Fall - Freeform, bisexual stella gibson, season 3 episode 6 of the fall, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Dani is a help to Stella following her attack.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilliananderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: Description of Stella's attack and injuries in 3x06  
> *also I know i misspelled Dani's last name, please don't come for me*

The wall shook with violence as the deranged man made his attack on Stella. Helpless grunts sputtering out of the blonde’s mouth as she winced in pain, chaos encircled them all, Paul Spector detained and whisked away.

The poor detective cradling his shattered arm as he crouched beside the shuddering blonde, doing everything in her power to shield herself from any further blows. She had promptly waved him away, trembling like a leaf from the pure physical agony, but also the fear that coursed through her veins, stunning her into a ball in the corner.

“Please don’t touch me.” She tried to sputter out, but words struggled, causing her to wince as each draw of her breath sent sharp pains up and down her chest. However Tom got the message, carefully leaning back, not leaving her side as they both waited for the medics.

The occupants of the room could hear sprinting soles on the concrete coming down the tunnel, the lively redheaded officer bursting into the room with a look of horror painted on her face. 

Farrington.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief upon the sight of a reliable face, knowing that amidst the chaos she’d be able to help in one way, shape, or form.

“Fucking hell.” She gasped under her breath, carefully disregarding Tom who scuttled away from the trembling blonde, allowing the younger woman space. Despite the pain in his arm, he knew his injuries were far lesser than Stella’s.

“Ma’am.” She whispered, Stella’s head tucked under her forearms to block out the light and any further attempts on her, wincing at the sound of her voice.

“It’s me, Officer Farrington.” She tried, her voice gentle enough to bring Stella’s arms off of her temple, revealing involuntary tears that were gradually leaking from her eyes, mixed with the blood that spilled onto her skin.

“It’s Dani.” She tried once more, peeling her brown cardigan off carefully, moving in slowly to place a hand on her arm. The blonde winced at first, but her wild eyes eventually met the kind ones of the detective’s, allowing the contact.

“I’m going to put this under your head to get it off the concrete.” She whispered, her hands moving ever so gingerly as she lifted her head, careful not to touch any open wounds, allowing her to rest on the material.

Stella sat for a moment as the young girl kept vigil over her mangled body, grateful that she was at least acting as a visible shield from the world, not wanting anyone to see her in such a state. She felt defeated on the ground, curled in a ball as her defense mechanism, hating every second of it.

“Dani, help me up.” She declared, her will forcing her up despite the horrifying ache in her body begging for her to remain curled in the ball that she was in. 

“Ma’am…” The young woman began to protest, but Stella insisted, beginning to push herself off of her side with a painful grunt, causing Dani to huff and carefully steady her into a sitting position.

“Let’s stay like this, the medics are going to be here soon.” She tried to reason, but Stella frowned and attempted to move again, the redhead now conceding her efforts, linking her elbows underneath Stella’s to help her up.

She held her breath as she wobbled in her stilettos, legs shaking until her knees eventually buckled. Stumbling forward, Stella found herself caught in the woman’s arms, frustration rising within herself as she was promptly moved to a chair.

Dani watched as her eyes remained vigilant on the door, Tom now excusing himself from the room to give them the privacy that he knew Stella so desperately craved in her current state. 

Finally, the sound of metal wheels against the concrete caused both women to breathe a sigh of relief as medics bustled inside. Dani carefully held her jumper against the gushing wound on Stella’s forehead and could feel Stella’s weight sinking into her middle as she began to slump over, the relief of medical attention nearly causing her to collapse.

“You’re going to be okay, ma’am…” Dani trailed off as they began to asses her condition, prodding and examining her face, arms, middle and head. The taller of the two medics scooted the gurney closer, much to her disliking, shrinking away from the transport with distaste.

“I can walk.” She insisted, but with a swift bite of her lip, the redheaded inferior shook her head and gave Stella’s shoulder a slight squeeze, cognizant that she could be injured there as well.

“Ma’am, let them take you.” She tried, causing her to carefully turn to face her, tears now fighting their way to the surface, making Dani swallow at the sight. She had seen tears of frustration and empathy brew in Stella Gibson, but never like these, tears of defeat and agony, making her stomach twist.

“You will be coming, right?” Stella questioned, as if she were requesting her presence on a ride along, making her swallow and nod immediately, her presence finally causing the blonde to exhale painfully and relinquish her stubbornness towards the gurney.

…

Both women sat silently as the kind doctor examined Stella’s injuries, the tension of the attack fading slightly as he smiled and assessed her. She’d be on a soft diet, some pain medication, and need some stitches, however she’d be kept overnight until he felt she was able to leave, causing the blonde to protest.

“It’s just bed and breakfast.” He had assured, but the question of how long was still kept unanswered as he disappeared to get a suture kit.

“Her stomach is tender, we want to keep an eye out for any organ damage or internal bleeding, he did a number on her with those blows to her ribs and abdomen.” The doctor warned after motioning Dani outside, filling her in as the nurse prompted her to change, leaving the young DC to take in the information.

“Does she have anyone that we can call? I’d say that she should have a family member who should come down just in case she does take a turn for the worse.” The doctor questioned, and Dani knew that there was, she noticed the simple band that Stella wore, and saw the emerald ring that she slipped on at the end of long days.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” She nodded, shuffling back into the room where Stella was now clad in a blue hospital gown, tucked under the thin sheet by the kind old woman.

“What’s the verdict?” Stella whispered, aware that they had been discussing her outside, a knowing glance on her face as she stared at the young woman. Dani pursed her lips and swallowed, taking a seat beside the bed before glancing at her hands.

“He’s keeping an eye out for internal bleeding, and said you should call someone in case something worse happens.” Dani reported, the weight of his prescription causing Stella to visibly deflate in the bed, the whole thing getting more dire than a few stitches and some rest.

“Dani, you can’t call my wife.” Stella whispered out, the thought sending her stomach into knots. Dana Scully worried over her wife being in such close proximity to a killer like this, obviously trusting her and her work to bring justice to these women, but the idea always put a pit in Scully’s stomach, and this call would only solidify it.

She knew getting a call like this over Dana would send her into a fit of worry and fear, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do to her poor wife. 

“Ma’am, I think he’s right, you need to have someone here, I can’t make any medical decisions on your behalf. Your wife should be informed.” Dani carefully pushed, making Stella push her head farther back into the paper like pillow and sigh, the headache forming not helping her effort to keep her tears at bay.

“Fine. But let me do it. It’ll only scare her if you call.” She reasoned, reaching a hand out for her phone. Upon receiving it Stella’s eyes glared in protest at the blue light of the screen, passing it over for Dani to dial, promptly handing it back.

As it rang Stella could feel her heartbeat reaching her throat, the machine telling her that it was rapidly quickening as she waited.

“Stella? Is everything alright?” Dana yawned into the phone, Stella now realizing the time, and how a call like this would sound urgent to her wife on the other line. The sound of her wife’s voice nearly brought her to shuddering tears, but she knew she had to fight the urge to get the message out.

“Dana.” She paused, unsure on how to word this in order to keep the panic to a minimum, Dana needed very little stress in her life, and she hated to be the cause of it.

“Stella, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Scully replied, her tone prompting more eager tears to form, but she promptly pushed them back before exhaling shakily.

“There was an accident, I’m at Belfast General. I’m just minimally hurt, but the doctor said you should come down.” She whispered, glancing at Dani who just nodded, the sound of Scully’s breath hitching making her swallow thickly.

She could hear the sound of her bustling around the flat, panic now laced in her movements.

“What?” She croaked, nearly making Stella’s heart freeze.

“Stella, are you alone? I’ll get there as fast as I can- I just, are you okay?” Dana cried on the brink of tears, clearly panicking despite Stella’s attempts to keep her calm.

“I’m fine, just, don’t worry.” Was all she could exhale, pressing her eyes shut with all of her might, willing her tears back down to the pit of her stomach.

“I’m not alone, I’m with a friend.” She whimpered, glancing at Dani who gave a soft yet trying smile to her superior.

“I’ll be there soon, and Stella, just let her stay, let her keep you company until I get there.” Dana begged, the fear in her voice causing her to shudder and swallow, her wife knowing her better than she presumed.

“I promise. Be safe, I love you.” Was what she could manage, leaving Dana to exhale shakily and softly chuckle at the sentiments.

“Just hang on, I’ll be there before you know it. I love you too.” She urged before ending the call.

The pair sat in silence for a few seconds before Dani eventually got the nerve to clear her throat, unfolding the bloodied cardigan over her lap.

“I can stay until your wife gets here. I was going to be off anyways.” She shrugged, the latter part untrue, but she knew that Stella wouldn’t let her stay if there was more work to be done. However she had no argument, simply nodding before placing her phone on the small table beside her bed.

“I’m sorry I ruined your jumper, I will get you a new one, or a dry clean.” Stella breathed as the doctor returned with a new tray and fresh set of scrubs.

“It’s alright, blood comes out easily.” She muttered, watching as the doctor pulled out a needle to numb the area, the pinch into the gaping wound causing an involuntary groan to spill out of her lips, balling her hand into a fist at her side.

With a slight exhale Dani placed a careful hand onto the fist, catching her attention, making her aware of her presence.

“You can hold it if you want, I won’t tell anybody.” Dani grinned playfully, Stella flashing a trying smile as she gratefully gripped her hand, squeezing it tightly as the doctor continued to numb the aching area until there was no sensation left. However her grip didn’t loosen once the numbing was over.

“I never thought this would be me, I’m always the one who is on the other side of the hospital bed.” Stella sighed towards the both of them, causing Dani to perk up from resting her chin on her free arm.

“Really?” She questioned, making Stella pause in place of a nod, instructed to keep still for the working doctor.

“My wife and I are expecting, and she’s the one doing all the brunt work, carrying for us, and I knew that I could be a good supportive partner, but this just feels odd.” Stella reasoned, making Dani chuckle at the sentiment and purse her lips.

“Well you’re doing great, and you’re great at being on the other side too.” She complemented, causing a slight grin to spread on her boss’ face as the doctor finished up.

“Alright, now don’t touch it, and your nurse will give you care instructions when we discharge you.” He concluded, snapping his gloves off before exiting the room with his tray.

“Get some rest.”

…

The knock at the door caused Stella’s eyes to fly open, groaning out a weak ‘come in’, noticing Dani’s sleeping frame in the chair beside her, the cardigan draped over herself to keep the cold draft out.

“Stella? Oh god.” She heard her wife gasp, still clad in her pajamas, telling her that she had literally jumped out of bed and onto an airplane, dressing gown and all. 

“Hi Dana.” She smiled weakly, her medicine wearing off, inciting the sharp ache in her head and chest. However with the presence of her wife, she felt a sense of ease wash over her, reaching a bruised hand out towards her.

Eyes full of tears, Dana promptly rushed over and took it, brushing the hair out of her face that was still caked with some of her blood from earlier. Brushing her thumb across her unwounded cheek, Dana let her tears flow as she pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

“What happened?” She cried, her hand reaching towards the chart at the end of her bed, but Stella promptly intercepted her hands and shook her head, squeezing her palms to redirect her attention.

“Farrrington can let you know.” She winked, not wanting her wife to stress any more upon reading her chart, going into her injuries in medical detail.

With the sound of her name Dani’s eyes flew open, landing on the two women in the room, instantly blushing as if she were intruding.

“Officer Danielle Farrington, I uh- hi.” She stumbled, gathering her coat and sweater as she stood to offer her seat to Stella’s visibly expecting wife.

“Special Agent Dana Scully.” The matching redhead introduced, untying the sash of her dressing gown to remove it, feeling quite inadequate to be meeting strangers still dressed in her pajamas.

“I will go and grab your bags from your hotel room, is your key still in your office?” She stammered after the introductions, the blonde nodding tiredly, but Dana stopped her and cleared her throat.

“I’ll walk you out.” She declared evenly, her tone making Dani’s heart hammer as she nervously agreed, both women stepping out of the room, leaving Stella to return to her nap.

The hall was quieter than when they arrived, telling the younger woman that it was probably late or early into the next morning, slipping her jumper back on along with her heavy coat.

“Sorry for all the cloak and dagger, I just wanted to thank you for staying with Stella. She speaks of you highly and I know she’s glad to have a friend while she’s here, and from the looks of it, she needed one today.” Dana smiled softly, her words causing a lump to form in Dani’s throat.

“Of course, ma’am.” She stammered, crossing her arms before leaning back onto the solid form of the nurse’s station.

“Stella said you’d tell me what happened, I don’t think she wants me reading the report, I’m a forensic pathologist and a medical doctor.” Dana declared, making Dani nod and swallow as she thought back to earlier, her skin prickling with goosebumps.

“She was attacked by the suspect that she was interrogating, he hit her pretty bad. The doctor is just keeping an eye out for internal bleeding and any organ damage, she didn’t have any blood in her urine but they’ll probably check again tomorrow.” She reported, her words slowly chipping away at the strong face that Scully was putting up, watching as her hands moved down to her grown middle, rubbing it anxiously as she fought to conjure up more words.

“She’s still pretty shaken, I can tell she’s trying to keep it together, but it was really scary.” Dani shuddered, taking a breath before glancing over at the woman who just nodded at her report.

“I’ll go and grab her things, she has my phone number so please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything, clothes, food, whatever.” Dani smiled, the older woman nodding back at her.

“Can I give you a hug?” She questioned softly, the younger woman shocked slightly before nodding at her. Instantly Dana wrapped her arms firmly around her shoulders, tightly embracing her.

“Take care.” She urged, watching the younger woman nod and scurry off.

…

“That Farrington girl, I like her.” Dana breathed as she waltzed back into the room, her voice making Stella grin softly upon hearing the sound of her wife’s voice. The dip in the mattress telling her that she had slid onto the edge, carefully rousing her from her sleep.

“How are you both? I’ve missed you.” Stella whispered, reaching a hand out to place on the spot where she could see movement against Dana’s stomach, brushing her dressing gown out of the way. However Scully carefully squeezed her hand, catching her attention and drawing it away from their child.

“We’re just fine. How are you?” She asked carefully, brushing her blonde hair back softly.

They both waited for a response, sitting in silence as Stella once more tried to conjure up the perfect answer, her thoughts only resulting in a lump forming in her throat, along with watery tears.

“I’m hurting.” She finally admitted, the words causing the floodgates to open, harsh tears spreading across her face, finally allowing herself to cry in front of the one she loved most. Dana pursed her lips and carefully bent down to embrace her wife, minding her healing injuries.

Scully felt Stella’s arms slink around her neck and pull her closer as she sobbed into her shoulder, allowing herself to bask in the safety of her wife’s scent, touch, and presence. 

“I know, I love you.” Scully whispered, feeling her finally release her, allowing the redhead to finally sit up.

“Here, since I can’t squeeze on the bed with you.” Scully reasoned, slipping her dressing gown off and carefully spreading it over Stella, explaining that she’d find a spare blanket to sleep with, despite her wife’s insistence that she spend the night in the hotel room.

“No, you’ve spent this past month taking care of others. Let me at least take care of you tonight.” She breathed, placing a kiss onto her head before scooting the chair closer to camp out.

“I’m glad I have you both.” Stella wept carefully, her eyes growing heavy with the knowledge that Scully was beside her, helping her feel secure, safe, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any thoughts feel free to leave them below.


End file.
